1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present disclosure relate to electro-acoustic transducers and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an electro-acoustic transducer including a through wafer via to facilitate an electrical connection of the electro-acoustic transducer and a circuit substrate, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micromachined electro-acoustic transducers (hereinafter referred to as “electro-acoustic transducers”) may transform electrical signals into acoustic signals or transform acoustic signals into electrical signals. Among theses, micromachined ultrasonic transducers (MUTs), hereinafter referred to as “ultrasonic transducers”, may transform electrical signals into ultrasonic signals or transform ultrasonic signals into electrical signals. Ultrasonic transducers are used in, for example, medical imaging diagnosis apparatuses and are useful for non-invasively taking photos or images of tissues or organisms of the human body. Also, the ultrasonic transducers may include a piezoelectric micromachined ultrasonic transducer (pMUT), a capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducer (cMUT), and a magnetic micromachined ultrasonic transducer (mMUT) according to a transformation method.